


Beautiful

by motier_boleyn



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motier_boleyn/pseuds/motier_boleyn
Summary: John thinks Alexander is beautiful.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Beautiful

I kiss Alexander's lips, over and over, he is beautiful. He’s on the bed and I am above him, taking in at all his beauty. There is a light blush on his cheeks, I know what he wants, I wish to give him all the pleasure he wishes, he makes my stomach weak. I kiss his forehead and he skips a breath. He is utterly the most perfect man I know, perhaps he is the most perfect man in the whole world.

I wish to take care of him, I hold his hand and he squeezes it and I squeeze back, He needs my love and he already has it, I am completely devoted to him. I drag my fingertips on the side of his neck and he whines and arches his back. He mutters my name, over and over, it goes straight to my heart. “John… Jack… please…”

My hands go to the little buttons on his shirt. I unbutton them quickly as I can and Alexander shudders, his eyes tell me he pleads for my hands to go everywhere on his body. I nod and kiss his jaw, I wish to give him my love as long as I live. The whole room is silent except for the rain from outside, I am so thankful that the other aides were in a different building so I can cherish my boy. 

One of his hands goes for my hair and the other goes for my shoulder, one grabbing a handful of my loose blond locks and the other squeezes my shirt. I kiss his lips and he moans in my mouth, he is utterly beautiful, I don’t deserve the most perfect man moaning under me, begging me to give him pleasure. I smirk a little bit as I finally get his shirt unbuttoned and my heart skips a beat. 

Alexander’s chest is filled with little freckles and I want to kiss all of them, he makes me so weak it’s charming to me, I don’t know why. I kiss all the freckles on my one and he begs for me to kiss him more and more, of course, I kiss him more and more, he deserves everything. He is beautiful. 

I put my lips to his neck and suck a bruise there, I feel him melting to the pleasure. His breathless moans fill my ears and I suck more skin, he claws my shoulder, He grinds his hips, he wants my hand to be on his cock. I kiss where the bruise is forming and he winces. I whisper ever so slightly, “dear boy, hold on… beautiful boy…”

I shower him in more and more praise, it is something he deserves so much, He whines as I fiddle with the buttons on his breeches. Once they are undone, I pull them down quickly, exposing Alexander’s beautiful cock to cold air, making him shudder. I glare into his eyes, so pretty and they are full of lust. His red locks stick to his forehead from the sweat, his skin is warm. He mumbles, “Jack, please…”

And with the sound of my name coming from his lips, my face goes red, he says it so wonderfully. I spit on my hand since we do not have any oil and it reaches to touch Alexander’s cock. He cries my name, the hand in my hair clenches and I grunt at the feeling, it feels good. I want him to feel good. My hand starts to go at a slow agonizing pace and his head goes back, it makes me feel so happy that I am the one that gives him this love. 

“Beautiful,” I whisper in his ear and the praise makes him jump. His moans are the end of me, my stomach flutters. “My beautiful boy, such a good boy. My good dear, pretty dear boy. You look so beautiful for me.” 

He kisses my cheek and it’s slobbery, but I do not mind. He loves me and that’s all that matters. He whines my name over and over, he starts to beg, he wants my pace to quicken on his cock. I obey him, I wish to be his servant, he deserves the entire world. His hand claws my back and he whimpers in my ear. 

I rise up to look at him, the bruise on his neck is starting to get visible and his body is slicked with sweat. His chest goes up and down, it is beautiful to see. His eyes are shut, he’s precious, I really do say. I take my fingertips and graze them on his chest. I lightly touch one of his nipples and he lets out a breathless whine, it sounds so wanting and it shakes my core, he is fucking beautiful, I will not stop saying that ever. 

He is beautiful. 

I rub my finger on his nipple and he buckles his hips into my hand and he utters “yes, sir… Jack.” I go red and I almost stop what I am doing, the word sir, makes my heart throb. His whole body, wit, and everything about him make my heartthrob. His lips are swollen from kissing over and over and I lean in to kiss those beautiful lips more and more… his tongue grazes against mine, it’s quite funny really, how it feels like a fantasy, but it is real, the most handsome boy on Earth is below me. 

“I’m near,” he breathes out and I kiss his cheek, it soft, his breaths fill my ears. My pace grows faster at the sound of it, his cock feels so good in my hand. I put my lips to Alexander’s neck and kiss him there, I can feel his pulse, it sounds so comforting. I can feel nails dig into my shoulder and he pulls my hair, I let out a small hiss, it feels so good, it feels so right. It is right. 

He buckles his hips to my touch, groaning. He nuzzles his nose in the base of his shoulder and continues breathing, his breath sounds ragged. I kiss his temple and he lets out a little chuckle. “...Jack.” 

“My dear boy,” I kiss Alexander’s curly locks, I want to kiss him all over. He is mine, so beautiful, I love him. I can feel his cock tremble in my hand and he cries out quietly, nails going in my shoulder and my hair tugging. He comes all over my fingers and his chest and I keep my hand on his cock until his release is over, he lets go of my hair. 

I plant my lips on my boy’s temple and I stretch out my arms. I get onto the bed and lie beside him. I grab a napkin to clean my hand from his release and when it is clean, I lightly touch his cheek. I love him so much. His breath is still quick, his chest going up and down I take my hand and rub his back to comfort him. “Deep breaths, Alexander. You are so beautiful to me, dear.”

He shuffles in the bed and rests his head close to and it takes a minute or two to regain his breath, Once he does, he looks up and he has that casual smirk plastered on his face. I run his fingers in his hair and he hums to the feeling. He leans in to kiss me, his lips are so soft against mine and he sighs. “Thank you.”

I grin, “anything for you, my boy.” 

He rises up from the bed, grunting, and he strokes my face. He pulls my arm a bit, signaling me to put my chest to the bed and he smiles. I close my eyes and then I feel his lips on my back, the place where he dug his nails in. I shudder, they feel so nice… so sweet. He chuckles in my ear. “You love that?”

I can hear him resting his body on the bed and I open my eyes, his head is resting on the pillows and his curls sink down into them. His cheeks are pink and there's is a pretty smile on his face. I whisper, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he echoes. 

And like always, he is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
